Vienna
by cheloceanxox
Summary: Troyella. There's really no way to reach me cause i'm already gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Vienna

**Disclaimer:** HSM and The Fray isn't mine.

**Summary:** OneShot. Troyella. There's really no way to reach me 'cause I'm already gone.

_The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in _

_We smile for the casual closure capturing_

_There goes the downpour _

_There goes my fare thee well _

Gabriella stood at the train station platform watching Troy handing over his bags to the trainman. The rain was pouring down that day, reflecting her heartbreaking mood. Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend of over 4 years, was leaving her. He was off to school in Europe for the last two years of school, but she knew deep down in her bones, he wasn't coming back. She loved him, oh how she loved him, but he just, didn't care she assumed.

Troy walked up to her, rain pouring down his face. His hand softly stoked Gabriella's cheek and she began to cry.

"Troy, don't go," Gabriella said softly.

"I'm sorry, I have to,"

"How will I reach you?" Gabriella asked, letting a few more tears fall.

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

'_Cause I'm already gone _

"Gabi, I'm sorry,"

_There's so many words that we can say_

_Spoken upon long-distance melody_

_This is my hello_

_This is my goodness _

She knew what that meant, he wasn't going to try to keep in touch with her. She was right all along, he wasn't coming back.

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

'_Cause I'm already gone _

"I gotta go," Troy gently kissed her cheek, "I'll see you sometime, Good bye Gabriella."

_Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again _

_Straighten this whole thing out_

_Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy_

_But this is the distance_

_And this is my gameface _

Troy walked onto the train and looked back at Gabriella's crying figure in the rain. He knew he loved her, but the school, the distance, he'd be back later.

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_Is there really no way to reach me?_

_Am I already gone?_

Months later after the heartbreaking day of Troy leaving, Gabriella lay in the hospital.

"So Gabriella have you picked a name yet?" the doctor asked her.

_So this is your maverick_

_And this is Vienna_

"Vienna." Gabriella whispered, holding the gorgeous baby girl in her arms, with those precious blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Vienna

**Disclaimer:** it's so not mine.

**AN:** I decided to continue. I had ideas so I decided to use them with this. I hope everyone likes it! And please review. : ) I love hearing what people think. Okay. On with chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

"_There are certain people, you just keep coming back to, she is right in front of you" –The Fray_

In the midst of the tourist and British natives in the London National Airport, a young girl was kissing her grandma goodbye.

"Bye Grammy!" the little girl cried, kissing her cheek again.

"Bye Vienna, I'll see you again soon, maybe I will come visit you and mommy in the states."

Vienna squealed.

"Now Vienna," her grandma said seriously, "Don't tell any strangers your name, and don't get scared being on the plane by yourself. Be careful."

"I'll be okay Grammy, I'm six!" Vienna shouted proud.

"Okay baby, now this nice flight attendant is going to take you on the plane and take care of you. She's also going to come by you every 10 minutes to make sure your okay." She added the last part with a slight growl towards the lady who was doing very well at hiding her fear.

"Mrs. Montez, don't worry, Vienna will be in good care."

Mrs. Montez called a little and kissed Vienna on the cheek, "Love you."

"I love you too Grammy! Bye!" she waved as the flight attendant led her to the tar mat to get on the plane. Mrs. Montez got out her cell phone and called her daughter.

"Hi Gabi, Vienna got on the plane, she should be home in like 11 hours."

"Okay, Mom, thanks for having her for a week, I know I would of came but the principal said I used up the vacation time when I came there before, and Vienna really wanted to go and see you" Gabriella replied softly.

"I know Gabi, its okay, its just she's 6 and alone on a plane!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but you know Vienna is capable of being on a plane by herself, and I would of come I really would of but I couldn't!"

"Yeah I know Gabi. Just next time don't let her come, I will come there."

"Mom, I don't even know why you left." Gabriella never knew why her mom left to move all the way to England.

"It was a dream since I was younger, and now that I have a grandchild I realized I'm not getting any younger, so I decided to move here."

"Oh," Gabriella whispered finally understanding, "Well Mom I have to go the kids are coming in from recess now. I love you."

"I love you too Gabriella. Bye." Mrs. Montez hung up the phone, took one last look at the plane that was preparing to take off, and went back to her London home.

Meanwhile Vienna was sitting in her seat on the plane, looking out the window waiting patiently for the plane to take off. A guy about the age of 26 was boarding the plane.

"16A" he whispered while looking around for his seat. His eyes rested on a little girl.

"Ah," he laughed softly, "I think you might be in my seat"

Vienna looked up, "Oh, I'm sorry mister! You can have the window seat. I don't need to see out there." She looked down sadly.

"No, no it's okay. You can sit by the window. I will just take your seat." He said smiling.

"Thanks mister!" Vienna smiled looking up at the guy.

"Hey!" she shouted excitedly, "I got blue eyes too!"

The guy laughed. "Yes you do," he agreed, "In fact, they look a lot like mine." He noticed.

"What's your name mister? Cuz I don't like saying mister. It's annoying. And I'm gonna be on the plane for a long time and I don't wanna keep saying mister mister mister," Vienna rolled her eyes, "Mommy says it's polite and a nice thing but I think it's annoying. So what's your name?"

"My name is Troy, and what is your name?"

Vienna pretended to seal her lips are throw away the keys. "Mommy and Grand-mommy say I'm not allowed to tell anyone my name. It's a way kidnappers can get you!" Vienna then looked really scared. "You're not a kidnapper are you? You're my friend right?"

Troy smiled at her "Yeah I am your friend."

Vienna looked up at him, "So Mr. Troy do you live in England?"

"Yeah I do, but I am moving back to my home"

"Oh, where is home?"

"My home is in New Mexico.

Vienna started clapping, "Oh! Me too! Me too!"

Troy laughed, "Well, there are a lot of places in New Mexico, I'm from Albuquerque."

"I'm from alllberqackie too!" Troy laughed at her attempt to say it. But Troy's brain was on other things, Could he know the parents of the girl? Vienna did look awfully familiar to him. _Nah, it couldn't be some I know,_ Troy shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Vienna 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own hsm. I do own Vienna (the character). And I don't own The Fray's lyrics that I use.

**AN: **I am so sorry for being gone so long! I'm surprised no one has forgotten about this little fanfic. At first I stopped updating because of school and finals, then, I didn't like what I wrote and I couldn't think. Then my best friend lived with me for a while (she moved to a different state, so she came back visiting me). Then I went there. And now I'm back, and I'm ready to write more. (I think). Once again, I am sorry for the long leave. Hopefully I will get more into updating! Oh yeah. And HildeMarie: the lyrics in the first chapter are a song. It's called Vienna by The Fray. It's amazingly touching. One of their best songs, I believe.

**Chapter 3**

"_I was dead wrong all along, you said it for my sake that I would not lose my way. Did I really lose my way? Or are you afraid?"- The Fray_

After about an hour of trying to go to sleep, Vienna looked up at Mr. Troy. She was exhausted, but she could never go to sleep without her mommy telling her a story. Maybe, just maybe, she could get Mr. Troy to tell her a story.

"Mr. Troy!" Vienna whined.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concerned. This little girl was starting to grow on him; he felt some weird connection with her. Not to be confused with a pedophile connection, he pointed out to himself.

"Well, I can't fall asleep. Not without a story! Mommy always tells me a story before I go to sleep," Vienna cried, "can you please tell me story Mr. Troy?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't know any stories.

"Please Mr. Troy, please! I don't care what the story is about! I want a story. Please!" Vienna stuck out her bottom lip, and showed off her brilliant blue eyes.

"Oh no, not the puppy dog pout!," Troy feigned mock defeat, putting his hands up in the air, "I surrender! I'll tell you a story."

Vienna cheered excitedly, "Yay!"

Troy went back to rubbing his neck, what the heck would he tell her a story about? Then the perfect idea came to him, he would just tell a story from experience.

"Okay ready? This is a story about a guy and a girl. They sang together, broke free together, went to 2 years of high school and first two years of college together, and loved each other. But then the boy got in a fight with his dad about college…." Troy continued the story, reliving those weeks like it was yesterday.

"_Dad!" Troy yelled, "I want to be architect! I don't want to play basketball anymore!" His pulse shooting up to way more than it should._

"_Troy, you could always be an architect and a basketball player. It's possible! Troy, don't give up on your dream!" Jack stated, his voice rising with every word._

"_Basketball is your dream Dad, my dream has changed. I'm going to be an architect, whether you support me or not," Troy said icily, stomping out of the living room, only to be greeted by his mother near the kitchen._

"_Troy.." Amy, Troy's mother, began._

"_Mom, if your going to yell at me too, I really don't want to hear it." Troy said brushing past her._

"_Troy Bolton! Listen to me. You and your father have been fighting over dreams for as long as I can remember. You are 20. You can decide what you want to be by yourself. So here," Amy pulled out pamphlets and handed them to her son, "These are the best architect schools in the world. Read them, and pick out the best one, and tell me where you're going to be going to school." Amy then kissed her son's forehead and watched him walk out of the house._

_After he left, he immediately went over Gabriella's dorm, he hadn't seen her since classes this morning and he missed her already. Their four year anniversary passed almost a month ago. And they were going strong. She was studying to be a teacher, and he was taking some classes for architecture, even though the university didn't exactly have the best program for it. The second year of college was almost over, which meant if he wanted to go to a school he could in a few months. _

"_Gabs!" Troy called out, as he stepped into her dorm, which she shared with Taylor. His was shared with Chad's on the other side of campus. _

_Gabriella came rushing out of the room, and pulled Troy into a soft kiss. _

"_How'd it go?" She asked, concern etching her face._

"_He still doesn't want me to be an architect, and was still thinking basketball was my dream. Until I told him it wasn't anymore."_

"_Troy you knew you had to tell him." She comforted._

"_I know, but my mom gave me these college pamphlets, for architecture schools." Troy weakly smiled._

"_That's wonderful Troy, let's look through them." She pulled them over to the couch and spread the pamphlets out on the table. They looked through them for hours. Not deciding on any specific schools._

"_These are all really good schools Troy," Gabriella said fingering them, "I don't know how you're going to pick one."_

"_Hey, what's wrong Ella?" Troy lifted her chin, to make her look at him._

"_Its just, half of these are really far away, and I want you to go to the best school, but it means we wont be near each other. And so far this one," She pointed to the pamphlet of the college in England, "is the best one."_

"_Ella, then I won't go to the schools. I'll stay here with you." Troy said softly._

"_No Troy, you have to go to this one. It's an amazing opportunity. You'll be great there. And you'll come back to me with a degree and you'll be the best architect around." Gabriella smiled through the few tears that we're starting to fall._

"_It'll be okay, Ella, I love you, and I wont ever stop. Even if I do go to the university in England, it'll only be for 2 years." Troy said softly._

"_I love you too Troy and I guess it won't be too bad. We can make up for time we will miss until then. I want you to go there." Gabriella said, knowing she would regret the decision when the time came. _

"Then when there was only a month left before he left, the boy started distancing himself, so he wouldn't miss her as much when he left, and the girl started thinking that he didn't care anymore. But he knew he'd be back, he loved her, and wanted to come back. But when he finally left, and didn't talk to her anymore, he was so sad, he didn't think he could come back, she would be furious with him, and so he stayed there longer, until now, since his mommy is sick." Troy finally ended, looking down at the girl only to find her almost asleep on his arm.

"That was a sad story Mr. Troy, I want the girl and the boy together again," Vienna whispered before finally falling asleep against his arm.

"So do I," Troy said to himself, slowly getting more and more tired, before finally falling asleep, dreaming of the nights him and Gabriella spent making up for time they would miss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Vienna 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM. Or the wonderfully lovely voice of Isaac Slade (The Fray).

**Chapter 4**

"_You fall away from your past, but its following you now" – The Fray_

Troy woke up from his at least 4 hour nap, to the light stirring against his arm. He looked down at Vienna and let out a soft smile. She was exactly what he wanted his daughter to look like. With curly brown hair, tan skin, his blue eyes, the perfect mixture of him and Gabriella.

"Whoa." Troy breathed, realizing that this little girl, whose name he still didn't know, was from Albuquerque, where he and Gabriella lived, and looked like him and Gabriella mixed together. And she was six, he left her six years ago. That would explain the odd connection. She could very well be his daughter.

"No," Troy whispered to himself, "she can't be your daughter; there are thousands of people in Albuquerque, not just you and Gabriella. Get it out of your head."

During his inner battle, Troy completely neglected the fact that Vienna was still lying on his arm half asleep, or so he thought. The thing that pulled him out of his thoughts was a soft jab to his bellybutton, the spot where he's most ticklish. Troy responded by jumping a foot in the air. Vienna just burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

She looked up at Troy gasping for air.

"That was funny Mr. Troy! Do it again! Do it again!" Vienna laughed, and poked him again in the same spot, only to get the same reaction.

Troy began laughing also, the little girls laugh was awfully infectious.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play huh?" Troy smiled mischievously as he began tickling her. Vienna fell into another fit of giggles, and Troy was also laughing pretty hard himself.

Across the aisle, an older woman smiling at the scene poked Troy on the shoulder to get his attention. Troy turned to her, trying to hold in his laughter, since Vienna was still trying to tickle him.

"You and your daughter are so cute!" She gushed.

"Oh, miss, this isn't my daughter, I just met her on the plane." Troy responded. The woman looked at him quizzically before turning her attention back to the in-flight movie. Troy decided to turn his attention to a movie also. To keep his mind of the many things he was thinking about. As he flipped through the movies to watch, seriously considering "The Italian Job" since it was just starting, Troy felt another soft tap on his arm, he ignored it, but then felt the tap trail all the way up to his nose. Where the small tanned little finger kept poking at him. Troy looked down at Vienna.

"Yes?" He asked her, although it was sort of hard, considering the hand that was still poking his nose.

"I need help Mr. Troy," Vienna said giggling slightly.

"With what?" Troy questioned till being tapped on the nose.

"I wanna watch a movie too! But I don't know how!" Vienna cried, removing her hand from his nose and fiddling with the buttons on the armrest.

Troy looked through the movies again, noticing Mean girls, The Italian Job, the latest Harry Potter, and Lady and the Tramp. Gabriella's favorite movie was Lady and the Tramp; it was her secret love she always told him.

"You can watch Lady and the Tramp," Troy offered, trying to make it sound like the best movie ever, since there was nothing else she could watch.

Vienna cheered excitedly, "That's me and mommy's favorite movie!"

Troy looked down at her, the thoughts pushing towards the front of his brain. Mommy's favorite movie. Gabriella's favorite movie.

"Alright, then you can watch that," Troy smiled as he turned her TV to the correct station and put her headphones on her, her eyes automatically fixated on the movie.

Troy turned on 'The Italian Job', and watched as the drama unfolded in the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------

After his movie was over, which was way after Lady and the Tramp was, Troy looked cross-eyed to his nose, which was being tapped again. He then heard a small giggle.

"Yes?" He said again.

"I wanna watch Cinderella." Vienna cried, almost exactly like before. Talk about déjà vu.

Troy glanced at her screen and realized that Cinderella was already on her TV.

"But it's on your TV." Troy stated confused.

"But I want it to be on your TV too! Please Mr. Troy! Watch Cinderella with me!" Vienna pushed out her bottom lip and showed off her blue eyes, for the second time in the past 8 and a half hours. That would mean, after this movie, they should be arriving in the Albuquerque airport.

"Alright, Alright," Troy caved, turning his channel to Cinderella, and watched the movie with the little girl, every once in a while hearing a laugh or soft singing.

-------------------

Minutes after the movie ended, the pilot announced the plane would be landing.

"Yay! I'm gonna see mommy!" Vienna yelled. And Troy couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter around. "But I don't like landing Mr. Troy." Vienna whispered scared and wrapped her hand around Troy's until the plane came to a stop by the gate. When the plane arrived in the gate and everyone starting leaving, Vienna let go of Troy's hand, and grabbed her back pack excitedly. Troy grabbed his bag also, and led the little girl out of the plane, and towards the plane.

As Troy walked out, and Vienna ran, they finally reached the gate, and Vienna spotted her mommy.

"Mommy!" Vienna yelled, before turning to Troy and giving him a huge hug. Mostly around his legs since he was so tall.

"Vienna!" Gabriella screamed, running towards her, "Don't hug strangers!" She scolded, before turning to the guy, ready to yell at him, her blood boiling.

"Don't!" Gabriella started, before her heart stopped and her blood went from boiling to quivering.

"Troy," She whispered, looking up at him.

"Gabriella," Troy whispered back. And the thoughts just came rushing back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Vienna 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Or The Fray. Just Vienna. And el ploto. Hahah. That's not a word.

**Chapter 5**

"_Something's scratching its way out, something you wanna forget about," – The Fray_

Gabriella snapped her eyes to the floor, after noticing the cobalt blue of his eyes.

"Mommy!" Vienna tugged on her hand, unaware of the intensity in the air.

"This is Mr. Troy! He's my new bestest friend ever!" Vienna poked Troy's hand, whose gaze never left Gabriella.

"Vienna?" he asked Gabriella in almost a whisper. Gabriella was shocked at the tone of his voice and barely stuttered out a yes.

"Mr. Troy meet mommy!" Vienna yelled her brown curls bouncing, causing them both to stare at her.

"Oh, sweetie!" Gabriella kissed Vienna, "Mr. Troy and me already know each other."

"Really Mommy?" Vienna questioned excitedly.

"Yes, honey, but we have to go, say bye to Mr. Troy." Gabriella said grabbing Vienna's hand.

"No!" Vienna screamed, crying. "I don't wanna go! I like Mr. Troy!"

Troy broke out of his trance, and ripped a part of his ticked off, taking out a pen. He quickly wrote soething down and slipped it into Vienna's bag, unaware to the two girls. He looked down at her to find tears welling up in her eyes as Vienna resisted.

"It's okay Vienna, maybe I'll see you later." Troy told her softly smiling.

"Okay Mr. Troy," Vienna sniffled and smiled hugging him. Troy gave half smiled at them, and walked away toward baggage claim.

Gabriella was furious, before she was in utter shock and now she just plain out furious. With Troy and herself.

"How could he just come back like this Tay! No phone call or anything! Well there hasn't even been a phone call in six years! How could he do that! How could I not yell at him! How come I was just immobile! Ugh!" Gabriella growled, and then gave her voice a break, "How do I tell him about Vienna?" She whispered to Taylor through the phone, pacing back and forth.

"Gabi," Taylor started, "I don't know. I don't know why he didn't call, why you didn't get mad, but I do know about Vienna. She's your daughter, and his, but tell him when your ready. He may be mad or something, but it'll all work out. I would tell him sooner than later though. And Gab, just ask him, I'm sure he'll have an answer."

" I can't Tay, I cant do either, I'll just let my anger get the best of me." Gabriella stated then mumbled, "or the sadness."

"Just talk to him Gabi, see where it leads you," Taylor said softly before hanging up.

"Ugh!" Gabriella groaned, throwing the phone. She trudged upstairs to clean out Vienna's bag, knowing there was food in there. She tiptoed into Vienna's room, knowing she was sleeping, and grabbed the bags. When she reached the kitchen, she searched through the pockets and found a little corner piece of a ticket.

"What the?" Gabriella started but stopped realizing what the note said.

_567-334-6523_

_Trust me _

_T_

She gripped the note to her chest, and slid down the cabinets, her body shaking with sobs for the first time in a long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Troy slipped his hand into hers, gently squeezing it.

"Mom, I know you wanted me to come back, and I'm here, mom, I'm here." Troy choked out.

"Go..find..her.." Amy Bolton whispered through her cold blue lips.

"I love you mom," Troy told her, trying not to cry, as his dad placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I love you Troy," Amy looked at her son, then flicked her eyes slowly up to Jack's, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Amy." They both kissed her cheeks, and listened to the monitor slowly become a steady beep.

Troy embraced his father in a hug, letting all the tears of his emotions come out.

"I'm not letting Ella go this time," he whimpered to himself.

**A/N:** kind of depressing at the end. I just added that part in. Troy needs his emotion to get through, and plus, I dunno haha. This is kinda just a filler chapter. Nothing important happens. But whatever. I hope you like it: ) And don't worry, expect lots of drama next chapter. By the way, the her Amy is talking about.. isn't the her your thinking of. heheh. brownie points to anyone who knows it.OH. and if thats anyone's phone number..I'm sorry, i just typed random numbers, so if you call it your not getting Troy Bolton. hahah.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Vienna

Disclaimer: nooottt mineeeeee.

**Chapter 6**

"_So this is where you are and this is where I've been"- The Fray_

Vienna tiptoed down the stairs in her pajamas, after hearing something fall downstairs, waking her up from her nap. She hid behind the wall and held onto the banister, glancing into the kitchen. Vienna saw her mom sitting against the wall, bundled up in a ball, and ran towards her.

"Mommy, mommy," Vienna said shaking her, "what's wrong?"

Gabriella glanced up and wiped her tears swiftly, picking her daughter up, "Nothing baby, nothing." She whispered in her ear.

"No mommy!" Vienna screamed, tears prickling, "if you were crying something is wrong!"

Gabriella pulled her daughter closer to her, and rubbed her back. "Its okay Vienna, nothings wrong. Why don't we call your friend, Ava, and ask her to come over for the afternoon, and maybe for dinner," Gabriella bargained, knowing Vienna would agree. Also knowing that Ava was Taylor's daughter, and she'd come over quickly.

"Okay," Vienna said happily, the tears stopping, and a smiled growing.

------------------------------------------

Less than 10 minutes later, Gabriella had cleaned herself and Vienna up, and was answering the door.

"Tay!" Gabriella shrieked and engulfed her in a hug. Ava ran past the two, and gave Vienna a huge hug. The five year old and six year old rushed upstairs to Vienna's room to play, while the two 26 year olds went into the kitchen. As they sat down, Gabriella slid the torn ticket towards Taylor.

"What's this?" Taylor asked her.

"Flip it over," Gabriella instructed her, looking down at the table.

Taylor did what she was told, and gasped.

"Oh, Gabi," Taylor whispered, as Gabriella looked up at her, eyes shiny.

"I have to call him, don't I?" Gabriella asked, already knowing the answer, but not wanting to admit it.

"I'm afraid so, why don't you call, and I'll take Vienna back to my house, and you guys can talk. It's going to have to be face to face Gabi," Taylor tried to be comforting for her best friend.

Gabriella nodded. "Okay, I'll go get the girls."

--------------------------

After the house was empty, Gabriella got up and picked up the phone. She took a deep breath and began dialing the number on the ticket. After about 4 rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" the unforgettable voice answered, his voice kind of muffled.

"Hi Troy, its Gabriella."

"Oh, Hi Gab..riella." Troy stuttered, not knowing if he should use his nicknames or not, "You might want to answer your door."

"What?" Gabriella asked him curiously, before walking towards her front door. She looked through the window to notice Troy standing on the other side. Gabriella hung up the phone, and opened the door for him.

"How did you know where I lived?" She asked him, avoiding eye contact.

"I asked my dad, he said he knew where you moved. So I came. I figured you wouldn't call, and I needed to talk to you." Troy told her, taking the sight of her in.

"Oh," she nodded, and let him in leading him into the living room.

"Gabi," Troy started. Gabriella turned around sharply, and looked him square in the eye.

"Why did you do it Troy?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to,"

Gabriella took a step towards him, "Oh, you had to leave your girlfriend without a phone number or a way of communication while you went to a whole different country?" she spat at him, her voice rising.

Troy's eyes widened at her tone, "I needed to Gabi,"

"You needed to? You don't know how hard that was for me Troy! You just left! You didn't even leave with a worthwhile goodbye. You just decided to separate a month before you left, and then not even tell me how to talk to you when your there. You didn't love me." Gabriella yelled at him, her tears starting to fall.

"That's not what it was like!" Troy yelled, then lowered his voice, "I loved you too much to let you go, so I did the first thing I thought of. Which was to keep my distance from you so it wasn't hard when I left. I needed to separate from you, so I did what you wanted me to do, which was to go to that school. If I talked to you when I was there, I wouldn't of been there." Troy told her, his heart breaking at her tears.

"So if it was so hard for you to be there then why'd you stay for 4 more years Troy?" Gabriella squeaked out, her voice quivering.

"I thought you hated me," he whispered, and she almost didn't hear him.

"I came pretty damn close Troy," she fired at him, but then calmed down, "But I still loved you, and I still do."

"If you loved me so much, then why didn't you tell me I had a daughter, or I was going to become a dad?" he shot at her, pain etching in his voice.

"Didn't we already go over this? You were the one that didn't leave communication." She screamed at him, his words still stinging her.

Troy opened his mouth, and then closed it. She was right, it was his fault he didn't know about his daughter. "You could have told my parents!" he yelled as a final hope.

"I did! And I told them not to tell you," she told him, regret obvious in her voice.

"So I guess it's not all my fault then, is it?" He retorted.

"Fine Troy, you have a daughter named Vienna. And I kept her a secret from you because I was too scared to tell you. She's six years old and I found out that I was pregnant with her a month after you left. She has your blue eyes that kill me every time I see them, because they remind me that I'm still in love with you!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs, her sobs coming even harder. Troy stopped, as they just stared at each other.

"I love you too," Troy whispered. Immediately he felt a pair of lips furiously on his, and all he could do was respond. As soon as he did though, Gabriella pulled away abruptly.

"Oh my God," she whispered, and ran her fingers through her hair.

Troy paused and thought about how it was best to word his next words, "Gabi, listen, I'm sorry for everything I did, but I want to be with you, and I want to be with our daughter,"

Gabriella swallowed, taking everything that just happened in, not quite believing it.

"I already forgave you," she said slowly, "I'm sorry about Vienna, and not telling you and I want you to be part of her life."

"So, we're okay?"

"We're okay."

**A/N:** Sorry if that doesn't live up to expectations. And I know it was kind of rushed. But in my opinion, they have such a strong relationship, that if they just yell, they'll understand, and be able to work it out.. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Maybe. I'm not sure. But review! I'd like to know what you guys thought! And sorry for the long authors note and wait!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Title:** Vienna

**Disclaimer:** only the plot!

**A/N:** The Final Chapter is here! Thank you to everyone who has read this, and reviewed. I appreciate it times a million. : )

If I don't say this now I will surely break,

As I'm leaving the one I want to take.

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait.

My heart has started to separate.

"_Vienna, baby, I have something to tell you," Gabriella softly told her daughter in the most level voice she could have, knowing the events of that day and the fact that her daughter's father was standing right of Vienna, and she didn't even know it._

_"What Mommy? Does it have something to do with Mr. Troy?" Vienna asked anxiously._

_"Yes it does," Troy answered for Gabriella, noticing her fear._

_"What is it? What is it!" Vienna asked her vivid blue eyes flicking over her mothers and her fathers._

_"You know how you always ask where daddy is? And I always tell you that one day you'll find out?" she started out slowly, picking her words carefully. Vienna nodded and Gabriella continued, "Well, your daddy was in England, baby. Mr. Troy is your daddy."_

_Vienna gulped, trying to understand everything, "Mr. Troy is my daddy? That's why he has the same blue eyes?"_

_"Yeah Vienna, that's why I have the same blue eyes." Troy answered getting lost in the moment. _

_"Okay, I think I understand," Vienna said in a small voice, then continued a little louder with a smile, "I'm glad you're my daddy Mr. Troy, I wanted you to be anyway." _

_Troy wrapped his daughter in a hug, and gripped onto Gabriella who was crying softly at the scene. _

Oh, oh,

Be my baby.

Oohh.

Oh, oh,

Be my baby.

I'll look after you.

Gabriella was startled back to reality, when the bell rang, signaling the children to come back in from recess. She was surprised she was daydreaming about that day about a year ago still. Whenever she thought about it, she always seemed to get tears in her eyes, and a smile that no one can replace.

"Mommy!" Vienna yelled out going to her second grade classroom.

"Go to class Vienna!" Gabriella yelled jokingly. Vienna just poked her tongue out and kept walking, but not in the direction of her room. _Something must be up._ Gabriella thought. Someone tugged at her pants, yelling Ms. Montez, and she quickly came back into the classroom. When she arrived in class, all the little girls were giggling, and the boys were saying "ooooh". Gabriella looked to the front of the class, and there was, Troy Bolton, standing with their daughter.

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go.

Will you won't you, be the one I always know?

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around.

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down.

"Troy? Vienna? Whats going on? Why is she out of class? And why are you here? And why is our song playing on the intercom?" Gabriella asked them wildly.

Troy covered his tracks quickly, "Just thought you'd like some mood music, come next door, Vienna called me and said she couldn't find something in her locker, so I came by to help. I mean, I only work next door." Troy worked at East High School, while Gabriella taught kindergarten in the elementary.

Oh, oh,

Be my baby.

Oohh.

Oh, oh,

Be my baby.

I'll look after you.

And I'll look after you.

"Uh, Okay?" Gabriella reluctantly took Troy and Vienna's hands, and told the class to stay still, and their helper would watch them. The family walked over to Vienna's room, where she saw her best friend, and Vienna's teacher Mrs. Danforth teaching.

"Hey Tay, Whats going on? What are you three planning?" Gabriella asked her, feeling left out of what was happening, and a twist in her stomach.

"Nothing, I just couldn't find what Vienna was looking for." Taylor secretly smiled.

"If ever there was a doubt,"

My love she leans into me.

"This most assuredly counts."

She says most assuredly.

Vienna led them over to her locker, she excitingly screeched, "Find it!"

"Find what Vienna?" Gabriella asked exasperated.

"Just find it Mommy," Vienna told her, and kissed her cheek.

Gabriella dropped their hands, as they pushed her towards the locker, she rummaged through it, pushing through her jacket and back pack. Finally her eyes laid upon a tiny black box.

Oh, oh,

Be my baby.

I'll look after you.

After you.

Oh, oh,

Be my baby.

Oohh...

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh…" Gabriella drifted off speechless, she turned around to find Troy down on one knee, Vienna propped up on it.

"Ella, I love you, and I know you always wanted to hear a really long drawn out speech, but nothing puts it better than this, I love you more than words could ever produce. Will you marry me?"

It's always have and never hold.

You've begun to feel like home.

What's mine is yours to leave or take.

What's mine is yours to make your own.

Vienna jumped off Troy's knee and watched her mother, waiting excitingly. Gabriella pulled Troy up and crashed her lips against his. She nodded her head, and continued to kiss him. Vienna cheered behind them, and Gabriella's smile became even wider. At least as wide as it could get until her wedding day, and maybe kid number 2 and 3 and 4…

Oh, oh,

Be my baby.

Oohh.

Oh, oh,

Be my baby.

Oohh.

Oh, oh,

Be my baby.

Oohh.

Oh, oh,

Be my baby.

Oohh.

**A/N:**Ah. Its complete. And I know. I got a little corny. But its okay. You need a little corn to keep your veggie health upp. Hahah. That was a bad joke. So review if you please. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
